


[podfic] Read Aloud

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [23]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Stand-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Donna's one-woman show reading the phonebook.
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Read Aloud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Read Aloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607777) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



**  
**Title:** [Read Aloud](http://archiveofourown.org/works/607777) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/profile)[neveralarch](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Parks and Recreation

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Length:** 00:04:56

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/24%20\(P&R\)%20_Read%20Aloud_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
